The partial oxidation process is a well known process for converting liquid hydrocarbonaceous and solid carbonaceous fuels into synthesis gas, reducing gas, and fuel gas. See coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,609; 4,251,228, 4,436,530, and 4,468,376 for example, which are incorporated herein by reference. The removal of fine particulates and acid-gas impurities from synthesis gas is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,175, 4,081,253, and 4,880,439; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,003; 4,857,285; and 5,118,480 which are all incorporated herein by reference. However, the aforesaid references, as a whole, do not teach nor suggest the subject process for the production of hot clean synthesis gas, reducing gas, and fuel gas which are substantially free from particulate matter, ammonia, halides, alkali metal compounds, and sulfur-containing gases. By the subject process, synthesis gas, reducing gas, and fuel gas having a temperature in the range of about 1000.degree. F. to 1300.degree. F. are produced. Gas produced by the subject process for burning, e.g., fuel gas in the combuster of a gas turbine, will not contaminate the atmosphere. Gas produced for use as a synthesis gas will not deactivate the synthesis catalyst.